ianwiibuufandomcom-20200213-history
Letter for Kassy
Alright so, you may be gone, but I wanted to write this paragraph for you, so when you come back you can see it. I love you, Kassandra. I love you so fucking much. You're my everything baby, you make my world spin. You're my loving companion, and my best friend. I don't care how much anyone else thinks they love you, I will always love you more. I will always love you the most out of anyone. Nothing will ever be able to take away my love for you, baby. You're so perfect in my eyes. You've dealt with my idiotic personality for so long. You love me more than anyone else does. But even if I know you do, the fact knowing you're with someone like Conner pains my heart so very much. Hell, I fucking love you so much, it causes me physical pain. You make me so very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very happy. I will always be here to make you happy. I'll always be here to passionately kiss you on your lips, hold your hand, or hug you with the most passion I can manage. I need you Kassy. I don't want you. I. NEED. YOU. Your love makes me feel so very alive, and your kisses make me blush in real life. I want to do that 48 hour call with you. And during it I'll talk to you all day and all night if I have to. I want you to be happy with me. I want US to be together. I don't want to be with anyone else, no one. No matter which way you look at it, the only one I love and care for is you. When you come back, I'm going to do anything to make you say "I love you" to me again. Me and you are basically meant for eachother Kassy...and I mean that. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Whatever you ask, I'll accomplish. I want to make everything up with you. You're so perfect baby. You're such a beautiful, intelligent girl. I'm horrid, selfish, greedy, but you see past that! And that is so touching to me. I should have never wrote that mini about you, or started to like Sarah. I should've stayed with you so I could've kept you with me. Oh babe, I'm so excited just thinking about the day you're mine again. I get so very happy. I love you with all of my heart and more. If you asked me to cut myself, I would do it. If you asked me to slit my own throat, I'd do it. If you asked me to shoot myself, I'd do it. I'd do anything for you. I need you so much Kassy, my love. I want to please you in ways no one else can. I want me and you to meet baby. And when we do, I'll stay with you forever. I'll do anything you want me to do. I'll even carry you to bed, lay in the bed with you, anything. You're my precious piece of perfection. You are literally my heart. You're everything I need you to be. I hate when you insult yourself, because it's never true. You're perfect, even if you don't see it. All your imperfections just make you even more perfect! No one can ever compete for my heart the way you do. I'll make things right with you baby. I promise you I'll marry you, and I'll have kids with you, and everything. I promise that me and you WILL last next time. If there is anything I can promise, it's that. I'm gonna call you everyday, because I want to, not because you asked me to. I'm going to do every little fucking thing there is to do with you. I love you, Kassandra, and I always will; my heart will always lay with yours.